darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Changing Fates: Undesired Deaths
Within the East of Asia, trouble was beginning. In the town of Morioh, in Japan, it had its roots. Jōshō, a Contractor, was at its heart. Jōshō stooped down to the old man begging on the streets, and gave him a coin. While the man was busy thanking him, Jōshō had already gotten up and walked on. However, he counted it a fair exchange without listening to the man's gratitude, for he had received something in exchange. Clutched in his clenched fist, was a glowing orb, pulsing with an inner light; the old man's death, which was so close now that he could harvest it anew every day. Today, it was a heart attack when the church bells rang at noon. Hurrying on, Jōshō saw the mayor, approaching the city hall. As he passed him, he tripped the man, then helped him up, and apologized, slipping the death into him before moving on. He grinned. Soon, the reign of chaos will expand, with authority dying mysteriously, and Contractors will be able to roam freely. A mysterious man followed behind the contractor known as Josho; he followed at a distance, with such skill that few would be able to notice that a person was even following them. Covertly he clenched a lone fist, before letting it relax; his overcoat flapping behind him with the morning breeze. Looking at his sterling watch, Jōshō saw the time was eleven fifty-nine, and his face grew grim as the minute hand moved, ever so slightly, and seemed to trigger an alarm. The church bells began to ring, he heard a choking noise behind him, then a thud, nearly drowned out by the clamor of the shouts that exploded into being in the aftermath. Waiting just enough time, Jōshō turned, reacting for all the world like an innocent, executing his role perfectly. The man had gotten on his knees and was forming compressions on the man's chest. It was not enough, and when the man checked for a pulse again, the mayor was gone. The man looked around, people were crying, and a person came to help the man up, as if to say thanks for trying. The man took the hand graciously, and then walked away, as he passed Josho, he muttered, "Watch your back, bastard." Jōshō, now knowing he was found out, whirled, eyes ablaze. However, he immediately checked himself, and turned back, eyes filled with mirth, as if amused at the sight of the man. "No need to deal with him," he muttered, seemingly to himself. However, as the mysterious man continued on, Jōshō reached out his hand, eyes now alight from within, poised to give him the death which he had taken, with his other hand, from another of the many beggars on this poorest of streets, this time a murder by a heroin addict. The man suddenly stopped and allowed Josho to place the death within him, however, it oddly came out of his body. The man smirked, As predicted... if the death isn't possible it doesn't go in. He continued on, leaving the dumbstruck Josho staring at his orb of death. Eyes wide in shock, Jōshō, under the guise of a trip, knocked the stranger into an alley, then quickly got up and lifted him against the wall. "Who are you?" he stated, his voice a mixture between incredulity and anger. The man gave him a dispassionate look, before whispering, "Your worst nightmare." Josho tensed for a contract, but instead found a foot sent right into his gut, making him gasp for air and release the man. Josho found himself kneeling on the ground, as the kick had been rather strong. The man just looked at him for a moment, before looking at the alley's entrance, then, after a tense second, he sent a roundhouse kick from his left leg flying at Josho's side, while he still struggled to get air into his lungs. Tumbling across the rough ground, Jōshō flipped himself over and stood up slowly, coughing several times. He wiped away the blood leaking from his mouth, grimaced, and then he looked at Takeshi thoughtfully. "This should not be possible... I was unable to transplant the death! This has never happened before!" His glance turned to something not quite akin to fear, but perhaps closer to wariness. "I mispoke before. You are not a "who", but a "what. Are you a ghost, or some strange Contractor? Answer me! What are you?" The man was silent, before saying, "I'll let you figure out these facinating questions after you take a nap..." Then, without warning, the man swung another roundhouse kick, this time with his right leg. This kcik was angled high than before, and hit Josho right beneath the earlobe. This triggered a pressure point in Josho that went straight to his brain, knocking him out, causing him to fall slowly back to the ground. When he woke up hours later, the man was gone, but he noticed a cut on his cheek, and a small note written on the ground in red. The Harbinger is back. Jōshō rolled onto his side, half sitting up, and rubbed the slash on his check. He then noticed the writing on the ground, and peered at it. As it all came flying back, he put both hands on the ground to support himself. Harbinger; was that him? If so, he deserves his reputation... He can't be human! Can he? Breaking the Sound Barrier As Jōshō and the Harbinger fought, a mysterious man walked the streets of Tokyo, Japan. As he walked the streets of his hometown, he felt a presence, one he had never felt before. To him this was predictable. Being a Contractor, he wasn't surprised that someone was trying to follow him undetected. Now that Tokyo was Contractor-kind, most people left you alone when you were in public. But there were always people who had another view of Contractors... Hibiki swiftly turned around and punched a man in the stomach. As the man fell to the ground, a revolver was thrown to the side. "So, he was preparing to kill me?" Hibiki thought as he glared at the man. "Why did you try to kill me?" he asked, annoyed by the disrespect he was getting. Category:Thepantheon Category:Takeshi57 Category:Koukishi Category:Site-Wide Continuality